


Shingeki no Nightmares

by Chunja_Chunja



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunja_Chunja/pseuds/Chunja_Chunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wakes up in the middle of the night from having nightmares and couldn't go back to sleep. Jean wakes up from the screaming and couldn't help but be concerned. He thinks of a solution that might help Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shingeki no Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> My second work.   
> I accept criticism so if there's anything wrong with this work or if there's anything that needs improving please feel free to tell me so I can work on it for future writings.
> 
> Note that this story has no plot so please don't criticize on that because I know there is no plot.

"Mom!" Eren cried to his mom as he was being carried by Hannes. Everything went by so fast, it was hard to process everything, besides the fact that Eren's mother was just eaten by a titan.

'I hate them! I hate all of them! I swear I'll kill every titan in my path. I promise you mom,' Eren spoke in his mind.  
The scene change. It was sunset and all around, buildings were destroyed and dead bodies were everywhere, even a few dead titan bodies.  
Eren looked down at the ground, for some reason, it seems to have looked a bit father from him. He looked around and noticed that he was taller then the buildings. He looked at his hands, they were also large.

'Wait, am I a titan?' Eren thought. He put his hands down to his sides.  
He started to walk straight ahead until he felt something underneath his right foot. He lifted his right food away from the unknown object. His heart dropped and he started to panic. What he stepped on was a bloody dead body. But it wasn't just any dead body, he recognized who it was.

'M-Mikasa?'  
Eren's heart felt like it was going to rip in two. 'No, no, no this can't happen! Mikasa! Please! Don't be dead' It was no use, it was impossible for Mikasa to wake up in a crushed-up bloody state. All of a sudden, more dead bodies appeared around Mikasa.

All of them familiar to Eren's eyes. "Armin? Marco? Sasha? Bertholdt? Reiner? Jean?'  
Eren wanted to yell out so bad but he couldn't. 'I-I killed them?' Eren felt so miserable and horrible. He hated himself for this.

 

 

Eren woke up from his nightmare. He quickly sat up and started to pant. He was glad it was just a dream. He noticed that there was a lit up candle lighting up the whole dark cabin and Eren was able to see who was in front of him.

"Eren, are you alright?"

Eren turned his head to the right and saw Jean sitting at the edge of the bed.  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Eren lightened up when he saw Jean there but didn't want to admit.

"You sure about that? You're crying right now," Jean went a bit closer but a bit too close that he was right up at Eren's face. Eren turned a bit red and backed away so there was enough personal space for him.

"Shut up Jean, I wasn't crying at all!" Eren quickly wiped off his tears with his shirt sleeve. I felt like a baby and worse of all, Jean was there to witness that. To avoid another conflict, Eren quickly got off his bed and started to head to the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a shower," Eren said, sounding a bit angry.

"This late at night?" Jean asked.

"Yes. Now, by the time I get back here, you better get off my bed. I don't want to see a horse face on my bed."

"Who you calling a horse face?" Jean asked irritatingly. At that moment, Eren was already gone in the bathroom.

Jean crossed his arms. "I'm not a horse face," Jean pouted. He got off of Eren's bed and went to his bed which was across from Eren and decided to wait till he came out. Jean didn't know why he wanted to wait for that suicidal bastard but he unconsciously did so without thinking about his actions. Jean probably felt that it was because Eren was always having nightmares and Jean never knew what to do until tonight. He wanted to make sure that Eren will be able to sleep tonight.

Half an hour later, Eren came out with a baggy t-shirt that covered his figure and black shorts that he was wearing for bed a while ago.

"It was about time you got out. I thought you died in there." Jean said arrogantly.

"Shut up horse face." Eren said as he went to blow the candle out, leaving the room dark except for the full moon shining on Eren's bed. He went to lay down on his bed layed on his side so that his back was facing Jean.

"Suicidal bastard, " Jean muttered back, knowing well that Eren heard him. Jean knew that Eren still looked miserable after a while ago but he didn't want to say anything, knowing full enough that Eren is type to not talk about his feelings and tries to not show it by trying to act strong. Not that Eren isn't, he is pretty strong. Jean suddenly thought of an idea and smirked at it. He didn't know why he thought of it and knew that there was something wrong with his brain but Jean felt like it was going to work.

Jean quietly snuck out of his bed and crept up on Eren in his bed.

"How about trying to lighten yourself up a bit?" Jean whispered into Eren's ear and started to bite and lick it.

Eren lept a bit from his bed and quickly sat up to face Jean. "What the hell, man!" Eren yelled at him, "Get off my bed you god damn horse face!"

"Make me, " Jean smirked, loving his stubbornness at the moment. "Now did you hear me?"

"Yes I did hear you but what do you mean by lighten myself up?" Eren asked, scared of what Jean might answer.

"You know, jerk off." Jean said and slowly put his hand on Eren's crotch and started to rub him.

Eren smacked Jean's hand away so he could stop touching him. Eren was glad that the moon light wasn't bright enough to show that Eren's face burned bright red. "What the fuck Jean. That's not going to help me!"

"I heard that jerking off can solve problems sometimes." Jean said and scootched a bit closer to Eren.

"Is there something wrong with your head right now?" Eren asked, still blushing furiously.

"No not really," Jean said, still smirking. Even though the moonlight wasn't shining that bright inside the cabin, Jean was able to still see Eren's facial expressions and thought that it was cute. "Woah, what am I thinking?" Jean thought. To be honest, what Jean was doing was arbitrary and he didn't have the strength to resist.

Eren quickly layed on his side with his back facing Jean again. "Get the fuck off my bed Jean!"

Jean slowly went more closer to Eren and snuck his hand under the sheets. He started to rub Eren's crotch again but this time, his hand was underneath Eren's shorts, rubbing on top of Eren's briefs instead. Jean could slowly feel Eren getting hard.

"Haven't you done this before?" Jean whispered into Eren's ear and then he started to bite on it.

"Jean, stop it!," Eren said trying to move away but he couldn't. Eren never did anything like this, especially with a guy, much less with Jean but he didn't want to tell him.

"But you're hard," Jean said quietly and went to bite slightly on the nape of Eren's neck. He was careful not to bite too hard for he didn't want Eren transforming into a titan and have him cause a commotion.

Eren started to pant slightly, "That because you caused it."

Eren tried to wiggle away from Jean but it was no use. Jean noticed that Eren's struggles were becoming more weak and it made him excited. He couldn't hold it no more. Jean used his strength to flip Eren on his back, and after going on top of him so that they were face-to-face and Eren isn't able to move that much.

"What in the world are y---," Eren couldn't even finish his sentence and was interrupted by a kiss. Eren thought it felt nice and sunk deep into the kiss, forgetting about what was going on. He felt a tongue touching his lips, asking for entrance to go explore his mouth. Without thinking, Eren opened his mouth a little wider, letting the tongue in and started to have a tongue battle with Jean. Eren never knew that kissing felt that great.

Jean and Eren stopped kissing, letting both of them gain back the oxygen they lost. "What was that?" Eren asked, panting.

"I don't know," Jean, who was also panting said. "But I can't believe you go hard from that." He commented and smirked as he started to rub Eren's lower region again.

Eren let out a soft moan before saying anything. "Shut up!" He said feeling embarrassed and looked away. Jean went to nibble on Eren's ear again, making Eren let out another soft moan. "This is not the Eren I know, what happened?"

"Shut up, bastard," Eren said.

Jean lifted up Eren's shirt, showing his bare and slightly toned chest which gleamed in the dim moonlight. It made Jean's cheeks turn red. He hate to admit it but at the moment, Eren looked really sexy to him. Jean started to pinch Eren's small nipples and it made Eren moan again.

"Jean stop it," Eren panted out, trying to push Jean's hands away.

Jean didn't listen to him and smirked once again, "Make me." Jean proceeded to lick and suck Eren's nipples. For sure, he knew that Eren was really feeling it.

"So, you like having your nipples being played, huh?" Jean asked.

Eren felt embarrassed and covered his face with his hands to hide his facial expression. "Shut up man. This my first time, I didn't expect to feel this way!"

Jean's heart started to beat a bit fast with excitement. He didn't know why but what Eren said made him want to tease him more.

"So you're a virgin. Who knew that the suicidal bastard is a virgin." Jean smirked.

"I swear to god Jean, shut up," Eren panted out. Jean bit one of Eren's nipple causing Eren to unexpectedly moan louder.

Jean had enough playing with Eren's nipples and proceeded to Eren's lower half of his body. He could see the raging hard-on Eren had through his shorts.

"You're so hard," Jean whispered/

"Shut up, it's not my fault," Eren said and tried to cover his hard-on with his hands. He felt embarrassed and wanted to run away, especially since he was dealing it with Jean. He never wanted Jean to see this side of him.

Jean moved Eren's hand with ease and proceeded to pull down his shorts along with his briefs. In front of him stood a raging erection standing proud. Jean began to stoke him with his hand and it caused Eren to moan louder.

"A-ah, Jean stop, serously," Eren said. Never once had he felt like this, and the way Jean was touching him was driving him crazy. It felt pleasant but he never wanted the horse face to know. He felt Jean's hand stoke faster and it drove him mad with ecstasy.

"N-no more." Eren pleaded.

"You say that yet your dick is dripping with precum. You sure you don't want any more?" Eren didn't reply until he felt the hand on his hard on slowly stopped stroking him. The feeling of pleasure went to a halt and Eren couldn't help but feel disappointed that it was going away. He hated to admit it but he wanted more.

"Wait," Eren panted out. "I-I want more.." Jean couldn't help but smirk. He never expected Eren to give in to him. Jean was tempted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming but he resisted, scared that it will turn out be a figment of his imagination. Everything felt too real to be a dream, though.

"As you wish." Jean replied. He lowered his head a bit and started to lick the tip of Eren's hard on, getting a little taste of Eren's precum along that. He proceeded to trace his tongue from tip to base and and next thing he knew, all of Eren was inside his mouth. Jean never imagined that'd he suck his titan-shifter-who-is-also-his-rival's cock. He hated everything about what he was doing, mainly because everything he was doing was making him hard himself. He really wanted Eren right now.

"J-Jean, anymore and I-I'll come," Eren moaned out. Jean listened to what Eren said and sucked him more, making Eren come into his mouth. With ease, Jean swallowed everything that filled his mouth. He didn't want to tell Eren but he was just turned on more.

"You bastard, I told you I was going to come." Eren hid his face behind his arms, not wanting to show Jean how embarrassed he was. Climaxing into the mouth of his rival was the most embarrassing thing that anyone could imagine. Although, Eren did warn Jean but he didn't listen. Jean looked at Eren,  
"I can't believe in saying this but, it's alright Eren. I'm not mad so don't hide your face."  
Jean couldn't help but think about how Eren was and couldn't hold back anything. Jean put three fingers in his mouth until with was decently lubricated with his saliva. He put one finger into Eren's entrance which caught Eren by surprise.

Eren uncovered his face. "What are you doing?" Jean inserted his second finger in and went into a scissoring motion. Eren started to moan loud again.

"Just prepping you so it doesn't hurt that much." Jean inserted his third finger, and started motioning his fingers again. Eren's eyes widened and began to moan very loud.

"Jean! Right there!"

Jean knew that he found Eren's good spot and continued hitting that spot a few more times, making Eren moan louder and louder. Jean couldn't take it anymore, seeing Eren in this state turned him on so much. Jean took his fingers out and took off his pants and underwear leaving him naked.

"I'm going to put it in now," he said. Jean leaned his face towards Eren's and soon enough, their lips met again and Jean proceeded to enter Eren.

"Holy shit, it hurts so much." Eren panted out just has he pulled his lips away from Jean. His eyes started watering up from the pain and tried hard enough to not tear up.

"Sorry Eren." Jean whispered into his ear and started moving. In no time, Eren forgot about the pain and started to feel good in no time.

"Faster." Eren commanded. Jean listened and did as told.

"Eren," Jean whispered into his ear, " I'm about to come."

"Me too, " Eren panted out.

"Let's come together than."

"Jean!' Eren cried out as he came all over his stomach and Jean's. Jean came, too and pulled out and lied beside Eren, still panting and all tired out. He closed his eyes, along with Eren who was also tired out. Together they fell asleep, and Eren was able to sleep with any horrible nightmares.

Morning came with the sun shining through the cabin and the smell of morning dew struck in. Jean woke up, feeling a bit groggy and he looked in front of him to see that Eren was still dead asleep. Everything that happened last night wasn't a dream and strange enough to Jean, he was glad that it happened. Jean still felt a bit tired and remembered that today was a day off and he was able to relax for the day. He looked at Eren's face and couldn't help but smirk seeing his cute sleeping face.

He laid a kiss on Eren's cheek. "Good night," He said, knowing that it was morning, not night time and went back to sleep, cuddling Eren at the same time.


End file.
